Celestial Soldier
by Shadowslyth2008
Summary: This popped into my head. It will only be a one shot for now.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way. They belong to Hiro Mashima. The only thing that is mine is the plot and the poem used in the story.

 **Celestial Soldier**

Lucy stared over the guild hall from the back corner of the bar. She spotted Natsu and Gray in the middle of the hall arguing over something. You could see the brawl that was about to happen. Erza wasn't at the guild, having gone out to meet up Jellal and his guild. Happy was trying to give Charla a fish. The white exceed looked uninterested but you could tell that she was enjoying herself and finally accepted the fish. Lucy giggled at how big Happy's eyes got and then the poor fellow just fainted. Charla sighed with a small smile then dragged Happy away to recover.

Lucy sighed herself and looked back to the bar. She had brought her notebook with her in case she was hit with a dose of inspiration. It wasn't in vain. She had written something and it kind of made her sad.

I was born a soldier,

to protect some place,

that was never my own.

I was the perfect soldier,

until he came a long,

and ruined it forever.

He was my celestial soldier,

he was my first true love.

Milady Fate has a cruel side.

She ripped us apart forever,

So I became what I hated,

the perfect solider once more.

So in the end I have beome,

My own celestial soldier,

for I can never have my own again.

Lucy read over the poem she wrote and thought of her love for Natsu. She knew in her heart that she hadn't stood a chance when Lisanna had come back from Edolas. It was a great day for the guild. Natsu had been so excited that he had kissed the white haired girl smack on the mouth. The more that Lucy thought about those two the more it made since. Lisanna was way more patient and could tolerate Natsu and his jovial and simple attitude. She could also keep Natsu from destroying things. They walked away with reward more often when the younger girl was with them.

Lucy sighed again and shut her notebook before Mira could question the blonde when she came over. Mira came over with a smile and handed the celestial mage a strawberry smoothie. Mira looked at Lucy for a moment then asked if she was alright. Lucy took a sip of the smoothie before answering.

"No Mira, I'm not really okay. I have come to realize that I am in love with someone who could never love me back as more than a friend. Nor do I want anyone making anyone feel guilty or upset. I saw a couple of months ago how perfect they are for each other. I could never make him happy the same ways. I'm not his chosen mate," Lucy said quietly, aware of where all the slayers were in the room. Mira had a puzzled look for a few moments before her eyes widened.

"Oh Lucy. I totally missed how you would look at Natsu but he never showed any interest. Oh this is my fault," Mira exclaimed quietly.

"No it isn't Mira. It isn't anyones fault except mine. I didn't know what it was that I was feeling until He kissed her when she came back. I knew I had a crush on him. I mean how could I not when he saved me in Hargeon and he brought me to the guild that I adored so much. He was never that happy to see me. So I stepped back and encouraged Natsu to actually talk to her," Lucy said in response.

"Yes it is. Lisanna came to me and asked me for advise about dragon slayers and mating since I am with Laxus. It didn't occur to me that she was talking about Natsu. I thought she was talking about Gajeel. They have been together a lot recently and I thought I sensed something between the two," Mira said.

"Gajeel was teaching her about dragons. Lisanna wanted to surprise Natsu so it wasn't has hard for him to explain when he finally did. Natsu was so surprised and asked her out right on the spot," Lucy said and giggled at Mira's shocked face.

"Is that why you haven't been going on any jobs lately? I know Erza and Gray go out on jobs all the time. I haven't seen Team Natsu going as a whole in a long time," Mira said. Lucy sighed and looked down at the counter. She gave a thought as to how to answer the bar maid.

"The truth is Mira, Team Natsu hasn't been a team in quite a while. Erza joined the group to protect my vitue from Natsu and Gray. Gray joined because Natsu is his best friend even though they fight all the time. I joined up with Natsu for the reason I mentioned earlier. For ahile everything was fine. Now it seems that everyone is moving forward and finding that special someone and I'm being left behind," Lucy said and took a long drink of smoothie. Mira looked at Lucy a moment.

"I want your happiness as well Lucy. I could use some help around the guild until Kinana returns. It will only be a couple more days. I have been meaning to talk to master about getting more help but I keep forgetting to mention it," Mira said taking Lucy's hand. Lucy nodded and gave the older woman a smile.

'I am glad I told her. My heart feels lighter,' Lucy thought to herself and finished off her smoothie. A flash to her left took her attention and looked to see Loki next to her. She smiled slightly at him and motioned for him to sit next to her.

" Hello Princess, the Celestial Spirit requires your presence in the Celestial Realm. I have been asked to retrieve you," Loki said quietly. Lucy nodded and picked up her things.

"Alright Leo. Let me drop these things off at the house and tell the Master. We will go then," Lucy Said. Leo nodded and the pair went up the satirs to the second floor where the master's office was located.

"Good Afternoon Miss. Lucy. Master is in his office with Laxus doing paperwork," Freed said greeting them as they stepped on the landing.

"Oh good, I won't have to find him later. I promise not to be long," Lucy said and knocked on the door. Hearing a come in, Lucy walked inside and shut the door once Leo was in the room. She took out her light pen and wrote out a series of celestial runes to keep things private. Master Makarov and Laxus looked at her questionly before looking at each other.

"Hey Blondie, is there a reason you sealed the office for or are you showing off a new magic?" Laxus asked frowning slightly.

"I would like to talk to you and the master. I would like to leave the guild," Lucy said when she finally sat down.

"Why would you leave the guild?" Laxus asked crossing his arms.

"I have been requested to the Spirit Kings side. It is very rare for a Celestial Spirit Mage to be summoned by the King. It has only happened once and it was so long ago it is rumored as legend. I must go. I will be gone for a long while as time flows differently. I need to see where my path leads," Lucy answered.

"Are you sure leaving the guild is the way to go? You know you are welcome here child," Makarov said, a sad look entering his eyes.

"My team is moving on and I feel like I falling behind. I feel like I won't be able to catch up. I feel something drawing me away and I need answers," Lucy said giving the master a smile. Makarov sighed and motioned for Lucy to step forward. He took her right hand and rubbed his thumb light over the mark of Fairy Tail.

"When you come back, you are more than welcome to rejoin the guild. It will be a dull hall," Makarov said and hugged the girl. Lucy hugged the small guild master and said good bye.

"Lets go Leo," Lucy said and Leo took her hand and they both disappeared in golden sparkles. Laxus narrowed his eyes. Makarov looked at his grandson.

"What is wrong Laxus?" the old man asked.

"Blondie's scent has changed from strawberries and vanilla to something dull, like its fading. I dont think it is because of her just puffing just now. It's been like that for a few weeks," Laxus replied and went back to doing paperwork. Makarov sighed and hoped for the best and safe return of the blonde mage.


End file.
